Once Upon a Time
by SeppRiss
Summary: Captains to Kings! Rackets to swords! Tennis players to knights, princes and.... princesses? Rated for Boy love.


This story, my dear friends, is what you call a collaboration and clashing of two rather strange authors. An Alternate Universe of a Medieval setting, with Kings and Queens and western heroes...this is also known as insanity. But please, don't let that influence your opinion. Be ever so kind and read our lowly story...or we'll shoot and you'll die.

_Thank you._**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Rights do not belong to us lowly and unworthy creatures.

* * *

_Start! Chapter one: Pandemonium Initiated  
_

The torture chambers were always a place that brought certain twisted joy to the young ebony headed Kirihara Akaya, Prince of the small, but prominent kingdom of Rikkaidai. A shiver of electrifying excitement always filled him contently as he glided royally down the dirty, grimy, crimson stained halls. The harsh smell of blood perking him up cheerfully when stressful days befell, making him tremble and shake with a twisted excitement.

Two pairs of footsteps clicked along in union as they glided along the dirty grounds, the sounds of the steps perking up the tiniest bit of life into the chambers. A lopsided grin was idle against a pale complexion, looking strange in contrast to the rather dull mood that surrounded him.

The Prince watched rather wryly as the court jester, love and behold, Sengoku Kiyosumi broke out into short little jaunts and skips, light springing from the heavy bells that traveled about the rather loud green jumpsuit he was currently adorned in. Turquoise eyes wandered freely over the metal bars the prisoners were kept so safely in, trembling slightly as screams of agony bounced horribly against the walls.

"Wonder what he was in for." A playful voice rang out as a muscular frame took to leaning against the rusted bars, orange locks flitting against the cool fan that geared overhead to bring a slight breeze within the humid surroundings. Hands were tucked securely behind perfectly ironed robes, the white flesh looking horribly pale in contrast to his colorfully adorned garments.

"He's a loose immigrant."

Letting out a grin, the more foolish of the two placed a steady hand against the bars.

"Kikumaru Eiji…neh?"

His head sharply turned as harsh footsteps sounded, echoing loudly against the half barren chambers with a trembling quaking sound. Stunning jade eyes settled carefully on a young man, broad shoulders held upright as he failed to show any kind of respect towards the Prince.

"Your Highness, King Atobe…"

"Tuck your shirt in."

The foolish errand boy hopped to his feet, desperately trying to shove the overly large shirt into his auburn stained trousers. His motions were quick, jerky, making the young ebony haired prince a bit on the edge as well. With steady eyes, the handsome prince took royal and majestic steps around the lowly servant, robes shuffling against the crimson stained floors.

Perfectly shined shoes erupted into quick clicks against the ground as the Prince hurried up the staircase, the dim lights casting dark and sharp shadows over his slender figure soon disappearing as he resurfaced from the lowly dungeon.

Blinking as the sharp lights filled his vision, the young man began his way towards the dining room, ignoring the harsh comments and fussy retorts the many maids and servants directed at him, shuffling feet and poking hands all trying in desperate attempts to clean the young Prince up from the dudgeon he had just previously emerged from.

Quickly and quite silently, the prince hurried his way to the dining room, his voice letting out into a sharp boom as his fingers moved forward to open to large wooden doors.

"I apologize for the wait."

Kirihara heard a nasty comment bustle out from the King, who sat neatly alongside the Queen, both which were currently seated on either side of the wealthy and rather handsome man, legs delicately crossed and perfect quality clothes shining with an almost unhealthy glow.

A well framed Atobe Keigo sat politely on a large chair, his strong figure looking quite elegant within the fancy garments his body was well adorned with. By his side stood a child-like man, body lanky and a scruff of dirty blond twisted from his head. Based on his childish posture, Kirihara took to stating immediately he was a servant of the large estate that Atobe Keigo owned.

But adorned over the small boy were fine garments, obviously made from top quality.

Standing opposite of the sleeping boy was a tall and properly dressed man, tall and bulky was his build and a sharp and well defined muscles shook his face.

Seated near the servant boy was a small man dressed in neat clothes, and a wig of bright purple swirling about his head. He simply gave the Prince a frown and let out a quite a healthy yawn.

"Yeah whatever, just sit down."

The ebony haired man was almost appalled from the small man's lack of manners, the sharp features on his face turned a bit soft as he took a large seat opposite of the "rude" man.

Kirihara eyed the Queen with a questioning look, hoping for answers from his eye simple contact. The man simply let out a soft smile, his face immediately lighting into something mischievous and distrusting.

The Queen shifted slightly in his seat, his royal garments shuffling as he gave a slight shove to a tuft of grey hair that settled uncomfortably against his bare neck. Though it was a royal secret that the Queen was actually a man taking the name Yukimura Seiichi, from the delicate gestures he shone off at the large table, one would be barely noticeable to his gender.

"Hey, sit down already!"

So enthralled in getting answers from the queen, the young prince had barely noticed that he had yet to take a seat.

There was a harsh yell from a purple haired man, one known as Mukahi Gakuto, that stood besides the young King, his voice was ear piercing and shrill as it fell from his chapped and slightly bleeding lips.

"Oh hush."

King Atobe put a gentle hand to his cheek, then grasping rather randomly from a hidden strength, took to slapping the pale flesh slightly before pulling back to face the young Prince before him. He let out a soft smile before angling forward to take a sip from the large tea cup that stood in front of him.

An awkward silence fell over the large expanding dining room.

"Are there any particular reasons to why you are here?"

As expected for the King, Sanada Genichirou to be blunt and decisive and almost cruel as he nailed the handsome King down with a stare. Words fell harshly from his mouth in an almost low grumble, his husky voice taking grave advantage.

The young King simply let out a small chuckle, which rose slowly and strangely from his chest.

"I was wondering about your contribution to the great war that is expanding across the lands, right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

A charming smile met his face as another pearl of laughter slipped through his lips, "A contribution such as men would be a worthy contribution."

Another awkward silence collided awfully with the expanding room.

"I beg your pardon? Men? You wish to take our kingdom?"

Voice becoming incredibly dark and foreboding, King Sanada placed two sharp slaps onto the table, adding drama as the table shook, abruptly waking the small blond boy from his peaceful nap.

"No, I wish to take your prisoners, we need all the help we can."

The young man let out a small smile.

"I decline."

"Sanada, if we are allies with Hyotei, we should consider this."

The soft features on Yukimura Seiichi's face suddenly turned incredibly sharp, anger glistening a bit in his violet eyes as he tried to keep his voice from cracking along with his pulsing heart. A strange look of puzzlement was passed over.

Hesitant, the obvious soft spot for the man was suddenly apparent as ever as the King let a lingering silence lay.

"No."

"I agree, these are prisoners they are here to be punished, killed, we will not let them take the ones who have sinned and let them live."

The Prince spoke smoothly, letting a drifting hand rake through his curly locks.

A deep frown was thrown over the face of Atobe Keigo as the sound of rejection rang through the air.

"I see."

"I'm glad that you seem to understand, you can certainly find some soldiers to train in your land…"

"Kabaji, find the dungeon."

A tense throbbing moment held itself suddenly in the air as Atobe snapped his fingers, letting a flood of sharply dressed soldiers enter the room, faces sharp and determined as Atobe Keigo lent permission to raid the castle.

"Wait, excuse me! Please do not take to searching through our castle!"

Yukimura's cries went unheard as the men began to charge their way through, knocking over many expensive items and blindly stomping.

"Tut, tut, I must say this is an important factor to winning this furious war! If you don't lend me your people, I must take to drastic measures!"

"But—"

"Thank you so much! I'm sure the maids can show me the way to the dungeon."

"Wait! No, the prisoners are not granted—"

As mighty and wonderful the words of the democratic ways may sound, the simple law: _the majority rules_, I'm afraid does not sit well with one such as Atobe Keigo.

Whatever the wealthy King wanted was granted, no matter how many opposing countries and kings and queens and princes and princesses and lords and lady's and emperors and empresses and leaders and presidents…it was simply not heard of.

A sharp yell from the violet haired man that stood besides King Atobe echoed happily and passionately over the room.

The three royals from the Rikkaidai kingdom watched as the representatives from Hyotei began to scuttle around, quickly vanishing from the dining room as they were led by the many servants and maids towards the dungeon that stood so effectively underneath their feet.

With a sigh, the ebony haired prince watched as the two jubilant men scuttled away, garments flowing slightly against their swift movements.

"Seems that we lost our criminals."

A hefty sigh was repeated as the King lifted himself from the table.

"Excuse me."

A small giggle was heard as the Queen placed a dainty hand against his chin, the soft featured over his face turning bright with excitement.

"This is going to be a fun war."

-

-

-

A knife swept down with almost thundering applause, working at the muscles that were viewed simply as obstacles, shrill squawks of pain bouncing against the dirty torturing chamber's walls. Blood jumped off the table and onto the floor, splattering angrily against the grime encrusted grounds.

The cheap metal was glistening viciously against the dim lights that swung and danced overhead, flashing out as it connected with flesh and bones, slitting through skin and chipping at bones.

Chains were clipped sharply onto his wrists, the rusting and molding metal biting into his skin, twisting and distorting it in color and proportion. Blue and purple hues were scattered about his body, the stories of previous battles told over his slender figure. Then he was thrown, thrown cruelly and violently back into his cell, body stumbling against the stone floors and the chains bruising his pale neck and wrists and ankles with astonishing bright hues of purple and blue.

"Poor baby…"

The idle talk of a man felt sharp and insulting as he spun around, face full of a sick and blood curling frown as he felt the hot breath of the handsome and colorfully adorned jester leering forward along with a dancing smile.

"Who are you?"

Seeming almost insulted from the blunt question, the man gave his painted face a slight wrinkle, letting a dark smile cast abundant shadows against him.

"I am the ever so lowly and humble Lucky Sengoku, the one and only court jester of this wonderful land!"

Lowly and humble would not be the words that would be fit to describe the man as he let out a purr of sorts before twisting to bring a flip over his body. With a flourish of a hand, colorful petals sprung from his body, lighting up the area as he gave his body a slight twist, letting the much too bright fabrics from his body stretch over his well worked body.

Disbelief took over the boy as he let out a gargled gasp, trying to conquer words and emotions that shook terribly within his throat.

Wrinkling his nose, he let out a final reply.

"Sengoku! Hurry! Let me OUT!"

A chuckle arose from the scarlet haired man, a slow reaction that bubbled from his chest and slowly slipped from his mouth.

"I'm here to free you; you are one of the lucky ones that have been chosen to be a solider."

Drawing out a long string of keys, the leering man gave them a light shake, taking in pleasure as ears perked up to listen to the echoing sound of the soft and barely audible clink of metal against metal.

_End Chapter one_

* * *

Separated: HERE'S TO HOT BOYS IN ROBES!  
Merissala: Cheers! Oh, and may you leave a review. (That is not a question.)  



End file.
